Blue Sky Fish
|image= |season=1 |episode=2 |jdate=24 April, 2005 |edate=22 April, 2006 |previous=Blue Monday |next=Motion Blue }} Overview As Gekkostate engages the military in the sky over Bellforest, Renton attempts to deliver the Amita Drive, a memento of his father, to Eureka and the Nirvash. In doing so, he releases the typeZERO's hidden power — the Seven Swell. Synopsis The episode starts with Renton standing by his father's grave with his sister by his side and his grandfather, Axel, who criticizes the way he lived his life and sacrificed himself, saying to Renton that that's the ending that awaits at the end of the dream, then Diane tells the last words of their father to Renton. The scene switches to Renton falling off the cliff when he remenbers the words: "Don't beg for things;Do it youself.Or esle you won't get anything." and gathers courage to go to where the Nirvash is figthing the KLFs. Meanwhile, Holland and Mattheiu are having a hard time trying to get through, that's when Holland says he'll get to Eureka no matter what. Mattheiu aks if he plans to use the CFS, and calls him reckless, that's when Renton passes through him followed by a lot of sky fish. On his way to Eureka, Renton meets a KLF, but manages to escape by performing the Cut Back Drop Turn for the first time. When he meets with the Nirvash, he and Eureka make brief eye contact before he falls off his board, but Eureka manages to save him. Inside the cockpit, he says it's all thanks to Eureka that he could do a Cut Back Drop Turn, and that he must be totally in love with her. Eureka is confused and only replies "Love?", indicating she doesn't understand what it means. He says he'll protect her and the TypeZERO, then inserts the Amita Drive in the Nirvash. But to his surprise, a large green flash and lights shine for a few seconds the then nothing happens. He finds that Eureka passed out and the Nirvash deactivates before it falls out of the sky. The KLFs take the opportunity to attack the Nirvash. Renton begins to panic, believing he's going to die. The scene switches again to what seems to be a huge crater. All the KLFs became salt, and Renton is unconscious on Eureka's lap in the Nirvash. Holland goes to see how Eureka is doing, saying he didn't think the Satori Program inside the Amita Drive would produce so much power from the Nirvash. Eureka replies to him, saying the Nirvash told her that the one who released the power was Renton. An excavator goes to the Garage Thurston, looking for Renton and his old man, after all the fighting that happened there a while ago. He sees Renton's grandfather, who calmly asks if he has any light. Then, the Nirvash comes and Axel runs towards it, asking Eureka if Renton is all right. In the Izumo unit, led by Captain Jurgens, the information officer Dominic is astonished at what he just witnessed, and tries to advise the unit to retreat. Jurgens replies that they can't go back empty-handed. Seeing he can't avoid another confrontation with the Gekko-State, Dominic decides to abandon the ship himself. In the meantime, Axel, Eureka and the excavator manage to hide the Nirvash, by covering it with some wreckage. The excavator leaves, and advises Renton's grandfather to hurry up and leave too. Axel goes see how his grandson is doing. Seeing the smile in his face while he sleeps, he can't help but feel proud of what he just did. Eureka doesn't understand and asks how he can feel that way after he did something so reckless. He says it's because Renton is his family, and she'll understand when she becomes a mother herself. The conversation is interrupted by Holland's arrival. Apparently he knows Renton's grandfather, although they don't get along well. Axel refuses to speak with Holland, who asks him to at least accept his thanks for having Renton deliver the Amita Drive. Axel responds that he wished to give Renton a normal life and not involve him in any mess with the military, but Holland thinks he is lying and asks why he held onto the Amita Drive if he feels this way. Axel says it was because his son, Adroc, built it and Holland should take the Amita Drive with him, but declares the only one who really has the right to carry it is Renton. Holland remembers what happened after Renton passed out, what he called the Seven Swell Phenomenon, which created the huge crater they where before. He sees Renton watching him nearby and pulls him aside, and then invites Renton to join him. Renton is surprised by this and is unsure how to reply. Eureka suddenly holds his hands and asks for his help piloting the Nirvash because it can't seem to work without him. With this, Renton mentally tells his sister that he has made the decision to trust Eureka and board the Gekkostate.. Major Events *The release of the second Seven Swell. *First hint at what the First Summer of Love was 10 years prior. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Sky Fish" by Hatsune Miku. *In the beginning of the series, most of the Gekkostate (except Renton, Eureka, and Talho) refer to Holland as "Leader". *The hoverboard sport that mainly focuses on the show is given the term "Lifting". However, the original term is described as "Reffing". Category:Eureka Seven